Elfin Mother
by minerva's-kitten
Summary: Elfin Folklore is hard to understand, only a special few can unlock it's secrets. Professor McGonagall's mom will try to teach the trio. Set during Order of the Phoenix
1. Mother Returns

_I own nothing but Cytheria of course. Enjoy!_

**Elfin Mother**

CHAPTER 1: Mother Returns

Minerva sat in her office staring at a wall absently. Umbridge, the ministry appointed professor, was tormenting the students and staff. There was little to be done. The frustration was really starting to get to the brave lioness, and to her snake of a younger brother.

"Minerva," a voice grabbed her attention from the office door.

The her badger younger sister stood their with a luminescent twinkle in her azure eyes. She seemed more alive and younger...it meant only one thing.

"She's returned!?" Minerva asked rising from her seat.

"Yes," Snape nodded poking his head in the door. He too seemed happier and younger, though he hid his delight better.

"She's waiting for you in Albus' office," the mediwitch grinned, "We're off to tell the little lion wolf."

Minerva nodded and left her office running as fast as she could, a look of pure delight on her face. The students that saw her thought she mad. The staff that saw her where ecstatic. A favorite staff member had returned in the best time.

Minerva arrived at the headmaster's office, but stopped just at the door when she heard arguing.

"You cannot expect all the teachers to change their schedules just to accommodate a teacher that has been absent for five years," Umbridge's voice stated.

"If you had read the professorial agreement when you arrived Delores, You would know that the Heads of House will create free periods for all years. These free periods can be given up willingly by the children if they wish to add a course. It has been set that way for many years." Albus said his voice growing a hint of anger.

"A ridiculous notion. I will be watching this Professor Harris very closely."

"As you wish Professor, but do her the courtesy of tonight's respite to rest for her lessons tomorrow," Albus commanded.

"I will be speaking to Cornelius about this!" she shrilled and left the office nearly running into Minerva.

"Professor McGonagall why were you snooping about?" Delores glared straightening her skirts.

"I was not snooping. I was just about to knock on the door when you ran into me. Dumbledore asked to see me," she glared.

Umbridge huffed and descended the stairs, while Minerva entered Albus' office.

Albus sat with his head in his hands rubbing his temples.

"A-Albus...I..."

The headmaster raised his head and smiled rising from his seat.

"I thought you'd be here soon. Please, she's eagerly waiting for you upstairs." he smiled cupping Minerva's face as she passed.

Minerva hurried upstairs and through a door way into the headmaster's private quarters. A woman was curled up in a shawl on the couch reading.

"Mama!" Minerva cried out already feeling the effects of being closer to her mother. Her weariness and soreness of age seemed to evaporate.

The woman turned her head from her book and smiled.

Minerva ran over falling to her knees by the woman and rested her head in the woman's lap.

Professor Harris chuckled and kissed her daughter's head as she removed the pins of the bun, and let the onyx curls fall to the floor.

Minerva immediately felt herself relax as her mother's nails wove into her scalp, scratching.

"I shall never get tired of seeing the wonderful effect you have on my favorite staff members, Professor Harris," Albus smiled entering his quarters.

The woman merely smiled up at him as Minerva continued to rest on her mother's lap.

"I shall excuse some of our professors from supper for a meeting regarding the new classes to begin on Tuesday," Albus smiled.

Minerva stood beaming as she pulled her mother off the couch, "Thank you Albus!"

Albus nodded watching the happy child and her mother leave to gather the rest of their family for a private supper in their mother's quarters.

Albus loved when Professor Harris would return to her home. Hogwarts always felt happier and younger. As did its inhabitants.


	2. Catching up with Mum

CHAPTER 2: The Mother and the Little Ones

The family of five sat in Professor Harris' sitting room after their private supper enjoying the company of the returned Professor.

"Did you find out anything to help in the effort?" Minerva asked.

She, Severus, Poppy, and Remus sat on the floor around the woman in the big green chair by the fire. The adults were in their night attire seeming like small children again. Very out of character for any student to catch.

"I discovered a great deal. The information Severus and Albus provided sent me on a fantastic quest," the woman nodded.

"And what did you find mom?" Remus asked.

"Horcurxes."

The four gasped.

"Indeed. Dear Mina's former boyfriend has been trying to become immortal ever since he discovered about you child."

Minerva blushed hiding her face with her long hair.

"Does he know about the rest of us?" Severus frowned.

"No," she shook her head, "I am quite clever. Too clever for the little muggle's son. He only knows of my look alike. It is a great gift your father gave you three that you do not look like me. Pity that the McGonagall lad was not so useful for you Minerva."

"I wouldn't change it," the professor smiled leaning into her mother's hand.

"What else did you find out mother? How many horcurxes?" Poppy asked eagerly.

"Riddle was always found of the number seven. He thought it lucky," Minerva stated, "Are their seven?"

"That far I haven't gotten to. I decided to return. I was delving to far into the memories of his past associates. What I do know, though is that they were all created during significant killings, and are objects of the founders."

"With this information we can make short work of the war," Severus smirked.

"Is he doing this because of the prophecy?" Minerva frowned.

"I believe it's more than that Minerva. I think he fears death and believes he must best it."

"Not even we can best death. It will come for us as well one day." Poppy shook her head.

"Indeed, one day." she nodded.

"Will you tell the rest of the order this?" Severus asked.

"No, I shall tell Albus and then it is his choice," she stated summoning a brush and began to brush her eldest child's long locks.

"How long will you have your classes this time before deciding on your group?" Remus asked.

"Four classes and then the test. Upon the sixth class I shall know."

"I'm sure that Granger girl of Minerva's will figure you out quickly," Snape smirked.

"Who is that? What have I missed?" the woman frowned.

In turn, the four children began to tell their mother about the escapades of three young children and what had been happening to their beloved castle while she was gone.


	3. Contract

CHAPTER 3: Contract

"Elfin folklore?" Harry frowned reading the announcement that had been posted in the common room over night.

"It's back?"

"Brilliant!"

The Weasley twins grinned brightly.

"You've had the course before? Is it normal to add a class in the middle of a term and still expect you to take an OWL or NEWT on it?" Hermione frowned reading the posting.

"Happens every once and a while. Professor Harris has been here for ages. Sometimes she goes on research missions for a few years then comes back. She was here when we were first years, but by the time you lot came and we were old enough to take the class she had gone again," Fred stated.

"She taught Bill third year for six months then disappeared and came back when he was a sixth year," George added.

"Why would she not at least finish out the years?" Neville asked.

"Does what she pleases. She has tenure and a binding contract. Like all the tenured professors she can't be fired unless she has abused a student," Angelina added.

"Binding contract?" Harry frowned.

"Sure all the professors that have been here at least five years are offered one at the end of the fifth. Its a contract guaranteeing them a position as a teacher here for the rest of their lives. They can even retired and come back if they like. The Hogwarts founders came up with the binding contracts to ensure that good teachers were kept for their students as long as possible," the chaser explained.

"How do you know that?" Ron frowned.

"It's in Hogwarts, A History," Hermione, Angelina, Fred, and George all stated.

Harry, Neville, and Ron blushed. Seems they really should start reading their books more.

"So...who is Professor Harris?" Harry asked.

"Coolest person ever. I saw her flying with the thestrals once...least it must have been. I can't seem them but it looked like she was riding something," Angelina stated, "It was Christmas during second year. She came out of the forest riding something side saddle and then she stood up. It looked like she was hopping and dancing in the air. I found out later it had to be thestrals she was balancing on."

The fifth years blinked in wonder and decided to sign up for the class to at least see this professor for themselves.


	4. Mum is Back

CHAPTER 4: Mum's Teaching Again

"Well?" Sirius asked as Remus sat in Grimmauld Place.

"My mum looks as amazing as ever," Remus laughed, "She's pretty eager to meet Harry too."

"Oh I wish I could see his face when he meets her...Wonder what Hermione will think..."

"I believe they are going to have a clash. She may not be what your mother is looking for," Molly stated handing the men bowls of stew.

"I don't know if any of those three are to be honest," Sirius sighed.

Molly nodded. Her youngest son she knew would definitely not be chosen. She had a feeling though, that their might be hope for Harry.


	5. Elfin Class

CHAPTER 5: Elfin Class

The thirty fifth years, from the sixty-five of the whole year, signed up for Elfin Folklore. These thirty were from all four houses.

The students filed into an unused room that was down the hall from McGonagall's class. The desks were set up on either side of the longer walls making a long walk way up to a desk on a dais.

The room was empty as the students filed in and took their seats. Above, it appeared that a tree branch was actually growing into the beams.

As the students took their seats, black leather bound books appeared on each desk with an odd writing on it. Fog began to filter in around the students feet.

The door slammed shut as the last student entered and there stood a woman in black cape.

She appeared to be no older then thirty-five and quite beautiful...yet instantly one could tell she wasn't quite human.

Her hair was thick, long black curls that fell around her like a mane and seemed to glitter. Her skin was pale and almost iridescent. Her lips blood red and her eyes were bright emerald slits like a snakes. She was tall and slender with long nails. They were painted with black tips. Long ears that came to tips stuck out from the luscious main that she had partially pinned back.

She walked down to the middle of the room and stopped turning slowly as the students stared at her. Some of the boys leaned forward for a better look and some of the girls seemed to gasp in fright or shock. Hermione was frowning as was Harry. Ron looked as if the Beauxbatons had returned.

The woman's dress, under her cape, was deep red and off the shoulder with long tapered sleeves. She wore a black dragon's hide corset over it.

"Welcome to elfin folklore. I am Professor Cytheria Harris. Before you are your text books. Do not open them during class. Only after for your homework. I am not about to spend this year teaching all of you. I am well aware of you will benefit from my course and who won't. However I will give you a chance to prove your worth. In five lessons there will be a test, on your six lesson day with me, I will enter this room and have most of you leave. Elfin Folklore is dangerous history and only the most focused and open minds can learn it," she stated in a crisp Scottish/British accent.

The students did not dare speak yet. She was as terrifying as Snape...but a few children noticed a lot of similarities to their Deputy Headmistress.

"As you observe on the front of your text, it is written in Elvish. All elfin folk speak it, though in different dialects much as the Scottish. Part of the reason I do not teach all of you is that only a few non elfin folk will ever be able to learn this difficult language."

She looked around the room and snapped her fingers as her cape flew to a stand on the dais and hung itself.

"As you may have noticed I am not human. I am Elfin Folk, though I will not tell you what my linage is. That right must be earned upon the sixth class, and to those speculating...it will not earn you points to blurt it out." Her eyes seemed to land on Hermione then turned as she headed down the aisle again towards the desk.

"Presumably you all have read books as children and teenagers. Tell me what is classified as an Elfin Folk."

She turned once reaching her desk and only saw a bush haired girl's hand up.

"Would you be Miss Granger?"

"Yes ma'am. There are..."

"Hush." she said holding up her hand.

Hermione shut her mouth frowning,

The woman walked back down the aisle.

"I will not accept hands raised. I will not accept insufferable know it alls quoting from books."

Hermione colored and lowered her head as a few Slytherins smirked.

"Longbottom isn't it?" She asked stopping in front of Neville's desk.

"Y-yes P-Professor." he squeaked.

She leaned down as their eyes met.

"I don't bite Longbottom. I remember Alice was very adept in my course. Let's test the waters hmm? What...are...the classifications...of Elfin Folk?" she asked softly. It almost appeared as if she was bating him.

"Well...um...t-there's the...the Elves...House Elves and W-woodland Elves."

"Correct so far. What else?"

"Pi-pixies...seven types...I...I think."

He was turning very red remembering the cornish pixies from second year. Draco and his cronies were sniggering.

"Stop laughing at him! Twenty points EACH from Slytherin for rudeness. One more laugh from ANYONE and the whole class is in detention!" She roared.

The students silence and sat up instantly alert. Not even Snape had snapped so fast before.

The woman huffed shutting her eyes and turned back to Neville.

"Continue before you were rudely interrupted. Yes the pixies and there are seven. The Cornish, the Lagoon, the Willow, the Dragon, the Woodland, the Moor, and The Common House Pixies."

"I don..."

"You do. Come now don't let them scare you. I see a mighty lion inside you."

Neville gulped sitting up a bit more.

"Um...s-sprites...there's only two types I think. Water or Land...s-same for Nymphs."

"Wrong. There are Three types of Nymphs. Water, Land, and Animal. You only have one more breed left. What is it?"

"F-Fairies...Royal...a-and Season."

"Well done Mr. Longbottom. Fifty points to Gryffindor." she winked turning back to the class.

The Gryffindors grinned and smiled at their friend. No teacher had ever given that many points for one question.

"Indeed many types of Elf_in Folk. All have different looks and powers. In some ways the Elfin powers are even more potent than a simple Witch and Wizards power. Now today we are discussing Fairies. Malfoy," she barked the last word._

_ The snake looked up frowning._

_ "What is the difference between a Royal Fairy and a Seasonal Fairy?"_

_ "One tells the other what to do."_

_ She rolled her eyes. _

_ "The brain power is seriously lacking in this house._

_ All the students had sat in groups of their houses._

_ "Mr, Cronkite," she called on a Hufflepuff._

_ "M-Ma-am?"_

_ "Can you correctly answer my question?"_

_ "Um...I...I'm a muggle born...I...um..."_

_ "Did you ever read a fairytale? Peter Pan perhaps?"_

_ He nodded._

_ "What was Tinkerbell?"_

_ "Um...She was small...and...she..."_

_ "Close enough for five points Mr. Cronkite. Tinkerbell was a seasonal fairy. They are quite small, often unseen, and they help bring about the magic of the seasons. There are many subtypes of seasonal fairies, each with a separate power. Believe it or not, Tinkerbell was a real fairy. Peter Pan was a half elf boy. Sir James Barrie, the author of such a lovely story, was actually writing the true adventures of these two friends. He was a squib that was often visited by them."_

_ She turned looking at Hermione._

_ "Alright eager one. How can we spot a royal fairy?"_

_ "By their wings only. A royal fairy often will make themselves bigger and can pass as humans. In the human world they would hide their wings with a cloak or coat. They guide the season fairies across the borders into the mortal realm to plant the seasons and then back again. It's rare you even see a real fairy of any sort. The fairy lights we make I don't even think look too much like they are supposed to," she stated biting her lips._

_ "Fifteen points," she nodded heading up to her desk. She pulled off the covering of a cage and opened it as little lights zoomed around the room._

_ "Meet Veeta, Tina, Zika, and Jas. Seasonal fairies. Your object today is to figure out what kind each one is without the help of your book. They will land on everyone's desk and even display their powers. DO NOT touch them. I see one person doing so and you will loose your house 100 house points and be given detention for a month." She warned and sat behind her desk to observe her students._

_ One of the fairies landed on Harry's desk. His friends leaned in around watching. She was a very tiny person it appeared. She shimmered with a red glow to her. She had brown curls piled in a messy bun on her head and her clothes appeared to be a short miniskirt and halter top made of rose petals. _

_ She turned around slowly for them to look at her before fluttering up to rest on top of Harry's head. She made a noise like tinkling bells. _

_ "I think she's talking," Dean frowned._

_ "I didn't hear anything." Seamus shook his head._

_ "Maybe her voice is to high on our level," Hermione surmised._

_ The fairy tinked again, but this time they saw her nod._

_ "I think she agrees to you," Ron grinned._

_ "Are you Veeta?" Dean asked._

_ The fairy shook her head._

_ "Tina?" Ron asked_

_ The fairy shook her head. _

_ "Zika then," Hermione said the last female name._

_ The fairy nodded. She stood on top of Harry's head and took off flying to Neville's bag. She flew in and came out with Trevor following her. They watched her seem to command the Toad to move this way and that before putting him to sleep and flew off waving at them._

_ "Has to be an animal fairy then," Harry stated._

_ "How does that help with the seasons Seamus frowned._

_ "You can put animals to sleep for winter, and wake them for spring, maybe even keep them from eating fairies," Hermione frowned._

_ They nodded watching the other fairies very close when they came by and writing down their observations._

_ The class ended a half hour later. Their homework was to read the first four chapters of the book and be ready to discuss the next Tuesday._


End file.
